What Hurts the Most
by LooneyJRM
Summary: When Mr. Lacroix enlists two former FBI agents to further extend studies in human behavior.What happens when one of them gets too close for one Blackwatch commander's comfort? What happens when after an experiment by Winston, one of them starts having visions of some Overwatch agents darkest desires and demises? What will hurt the most? Who will hurt the most?
1. Chapter 1: Mind Readers

**CHAPTER 1: Mind Readers**

"C'mon, you can't tell me he's not hot..."

"He's handsome I'll admit, and that's an inappropriate way to see your superior, agent." I covered my smirk behind my cup. As I took a glance at one of many Overwatch posters that are posted around the city of the glorious justice fighting team.

"Technically he's a superior for another organization that I'm not affiliated with...so..."

"The FBI is in affiliation with Overwatch, I should know we have meetings with them all the time."

"I mean not directly affiliated. Oh, lucky you, getting to be with the Strike Commander, I bet he's a sight for sore eyes like yours. You've seen every phase of elderly chiefs, supervisors, presidents, commissioners, you name it." My friend, Alex, Agent Hamilton, commented. She was never one to really keep her thoughts and comments to herself.

Frankly, it's gotten her both in and out of trouble and like back then, she always had a point. We were spending some quality time at a café. It was nice to be back in our hometown and to truly blend in with everyone else and not be undercover or have an ulterior motive. Unfortunately, work always has a way of coming back up, like it wasn't going to anyway, it consumed most of our lives. It changed it, it still changes our lives.

I chuckled at her remark. "You got a point there…"

"I mean, they gotta make him the poster boy of Overwatch for a reason…"

I interjected. "Um, it's more than just his looks, as you said, he's the Strike Commander of Overwatch. A very top-rank position."

"And because he's good-looking, and a hell of a lot more appealing than that ape."

"I thought you liked Winston?"

"I love the nerd to death, but he isn't exactly eye candy," Alex stated.

"He's not supposed to be eye candy. Just a statement of sorts that anyone or literally anything can join Overwatch."

"Good point." She took a swift sip of her drink.

"Anyways, enough about work. How're you and Brandon doing?" I inquired.

I expected her sly content smile to fade at the mention of him, but she knew it was my job as her long-time best friend to check.

She sighed, tiredly and defeated. "I…I broke it off with him. He…did not take it well, n-not at all…I gotta replace the damn TV. I swear the man's like TNT."

"I'll get you a new one, consider it a birthday and Christmas present. I'm just glad you finally got him out before it went too far."

Alex licked her lips. "I don't think he's gone…" She looked up at me. "Jo, I-I I just don't know, I mean it was the right thing to do…but I feel like I made it a hell of a lot worse."

"Alex, you had to put your foot down at some point. When was the last time you were able to leave his eyesight and visit me when it didn't have to do with work?"

She bit her lip, pondering on a lost cause. The only time she ever got out of his sight was when she was working. Even then he'd text her constantly. Her head was only about 95 to 98% on a case, and whenever we'd get a domestic violent one, she gets rather emotionally attached. It was all I could do to talk down the boss into giving me a chance to help set her straight before she got suspended or worse.

"Look, I know what I did I should've done a long time ago. I should've put an end to it the first time he…yeah…but even when it's all said and done…you can't honestly believe that he's gone for good. If now he's got every rhyme and reason to show back up."

"No man has a reason to ever put his hands on a woman unless it's in self-defense. Which is what you do if he ever shows his worthless ass at your house again. You've got your own place, a good job…" I reached out my hand to hold hers. "…And a friend that loves you. You can't let him win by controlling your life and thoughts and he's even nowhere in the vicinity…"

She nodded. "You're right, as always, but it'll definitely be awhile before I go back to the dating scene…"

"Which reminds me…when was the last time you went out on a date, Joan?" There was that smirk I know, I love, and I hate…

"Probably back when the term date was still referred to what the month, day, and the year were…" I answered solemnly. Exaggerated, yeah, but it had been about that long it seemed like.

"Nuh-uh, there's no way it's been that long…has it? What was your last boyfriend's name again?" She asked, taking another sip.

"…Nick…"

Nothing could prepare me for the moist onslaught of pre-drunk French vanilla latte that spewed comically out of Alex's mouth.

"Argh, really, Alex? Real mature!" I spat, pun-unintended, as I grabbed a few napkins and wiped off my now stained blue blouse and the table. Thank God, we were the only ones occupying the outside seats.

"Nick?! Nick Dienes from college?! No way, Jo, what the hell!?"

"For the love of God will you keep your voice down!" I snapped, self-conscious now that the people on the inside have heard our ordeal. Hell, maybe some people a few blocks down. I'm just grateful the pedestrian traffic was practically non-existent at this hour.

"It's just…no…no, no, no, no…there's no way. Here let me rephrase the question…the last time you've been on a date?" She attempted.

I gave her a blank, unamused, could care less what the fuck she thought about my romance life, expression.

"Whoa, now I know what they mean when they say; 'if looks can kill'…Jesus, it would be a bloodbath by now." She shrunk down in her seat.

"Damn right. Look, I've worked my ass off to get where I'm at, and I just didn't, I still don't want any distractions, nor do I want the extra drama. Besides, who wants to date someone whose job is to study people and get into the minds of criminals."

"You'd be surprised, and all the more reason you'd be a better judgement of character! You're right, you've worked your ass off to get to where you are. You've earned it. You've earned to have a little fun, a little excitement, and someone special to bring it." She held my hands and tightened her grip as if to tighten or emphasize her point, or both.

"I…I just don't know. I haven't thought about it, for years. I think I'm just better off alone, besides you're a handful all on your own." I teased, trying to weasel out of the conversation.

"Hey, I'm just that one sister that you can't stand, but inevitably love to death in the end! And you are that one stubborn ass, lonely, and in denial older sister that thinks she knows what's good for her, but clearly doesn't." She grinned.

"And you're the little sister that thinks she can read me…"

"What can I say, it's my job..." She leaned back coyly in her chair.

"As it's mine as well…" I replied.

"How the hell do we always get back to talking about work?" She asked.

I couldn't help it, but I laughed out loud. "Because it's who we are…just a couple of…mind readers…"

We looked back at the giant Overwatch poster. As it paused on a moment of power, strength, and glory. Strike Commander Jack Morrison, leading the flock of heroes, each unique and skilled in their own right, straight into battle.

"He's still really hot…"

"Well it is a poster, I'd imagine it doesn't age much when you don't look at it for several minutes."

"I meant in real life, too. Smartass."

I chuckled. "I do agree with ya, though, Alex. He is handsome. Yep, a handsome Jack."

It was Alex's turn to chuckle. "Hey, I like that, Handsome Jack, it's got more of a ring to it than Strike Commander Jack Morrison...and it's less of a mouthful."

"Yeah, like it'll ever be put into play…" I scoffed.

Alex shrugged. "You never know…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Late Night Email

**Chapter 2: A Late Night Email**

 _BUZZ BUZZ…BUZZ BUZZ_

You've gotta be kidding me. I propped my tired head off my heaven of a pillow to see what caused the infuriating vibration of my phone.

 **Alex:** _Looks like you're gonna get to call him Handsome Jack after all…_

Really? She texted me at four in the fucking morning just to…ugh…

 **Me:** _What the hell are you talking about? And at this god forsaken hour?!_

 **Alex:** _Did you not get the boss man's email? We've been selected to work for Overwatch!_

 **Me:** _Alexia Moline Hamilton, I swear to god if you're fucking with me…_

 **Alex:** _Whoa, whoa, chill with the middle name shit, I would not fuck with you about something like this! Just check the boss man's email!_

Sure, enough as soon as I opened my email application, I noticed a new email that was highlighted. I opened it, it read;

 _Dear Joan Purvis,_

 _As your chief for over ten years, I'm proud to inform you and Ms. Hamilton of your highly requested recruitment into Overwatch. Mr. Lacroix, one of the head members of Overwatch, has been keeping high surveillance on all the agents here at the BAU. He was looking for the most intelligent, most compassionate, most courageous, and the most determined agents for his newly developing Overwatch department specifically for human behavior studies. His hopes are to branch out into studying Omnic behavior, understanding underlying motives of international enemies, and to find an ultimate peace within each and every unique individual who longs for the ideal._

 _While it's with great honor that two agents of mine have been hand-picked by such a highly respected and highly regarded organization. It comes with sorrow that I'll be dismissing my top two agents of the BAU. Your service is greatly appreciated and highly looked upon as exemplary examples of agents who are truly making a difference in this world. As new members of Overwatch, I wish you two the best of luck as you continue to make the difference you two were set out to make._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arin "Boss Man" Dean_

Holy shit, was the first thing that came to mind, and that was what I texted back to Alex. I just couldn't believe it. Just when I thought we reached the peak of our career.

 **Alex:** _Ikr! Jo, we're gonna be in Overwatch! This is every kid's dream! We're gonna be heroes!_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Overwatch

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Overwatch**

"Man, we're on a plane to Overwatch headquarters, and yet I still can't believe it!" Alex exclaimed, literally about to jump out of her plane seat.

"I mean; we were literally just looking at a poster of them a week ago! I get to meet Winston again, wonder what invention he's up to now. It's been awhile since the convention. And you get to meet Handsome Jack again."

"You better stop calling him that, or else it'll grow into a habit and you call him that out loud. And when that happens, I'm going to laugh my ass off at you." I informed her.

"Hey, it's not me you gotta worry about, you came up with it in the first place. 'A handsome Jack'," she falsely quoted, claiming I said the line in a dreamy love-struck way.

Thank god they had us in first class, and in the back, and that most people had their headphones in their ear and couldn't hear our bantering.

"First of all, I did not say it like that. And secondly, I never met Morrison. I've seen him, been introduced to him at meetings when him and Lacroix will visit the BAU."

"Wait, so you knew Lacroix was looking for recruits?" Alex asked.

"No, I didn't know, I honestly thought that when those two came they were inquiring Boss Man about a certain case, I mean I heard them talking about Talon a lot. If they talked anything about recruiting BAU agents, I wasn't in the room." I explained. Although I felt kind of foolish now, not realizing it.

"So, he knows you?"

"He may remember my face, and put a name to it…I wouldn't say that's knowing a person. More like identifying them."

"I swear to God you're such a fucking tight ass." She groaned, slumping into her chair.

"It may be tight, but it's a mighty fine tight ass." I countered.

There was a brief moment of silence before my sentence fully sunk in and we broke into fits of laughter.

"God damn it, I walked right into that one!" She panted.

"Damn straight, you set it up perfectly for me, sister!"

"Bitch of a bitch…" She chuckled, slowly calming down.

"Well we are sisters aren't we? Means you're a bitch of a bitch as well…bitch…"

Another fit of laughter broke out, at this point some people started looking, some even complained. Yeah, it was hard to believe we were agents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, at the time it would've been harder to believe we were going to be the first new human behavioral agents of Overwatch.

What can I say, life is too short to not have a little fun and bullshit around for the hell of it. Especially when your job requires you to be so…real, raw, and vulnerable at times as you open yourself to a world most wish to ignore. You have to be prepared for anything, nothing is too peculiar or too far-fetched. There would be more mental scars than physical ones, but we got those too. It was our duty to think like the enemy, understand the enemy, and then track them down. Sometimes, most times the enemy was a victim whose help came too late.

* * *

"Welcome, Ms. Purvis and Ms. Hamilton to Overwatch!" Mr. Lacroix greeted us at the front doors of Overwatch HQ.

The building made the BAU look like a sandcastle in comparison. It was so wide, so open and vast. The bright sun came in lighting up the wide open space of the lobby. On the left and right side of the building, were corridors that further extended the headquarters to different wings, rooms, labs, and Lord knows what else.

I could tell that Alex was equally as enthralled, after over a decade in a scrunch up base in Virginia. It seemed like we could finally breathe here, stretch out without hitting each other.

"I see you're impressed with the architecture, no?"

"Y-Yes sir, let's just say our old base was not as modern as this…" I commented, changing my view from my surroundings back to him.

"And huge…" Alex added.

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes, well, we are a rather experimental organization, as you may know. We have different departments representing all sorts of different studies. All in hopes to give citizens answers and hope for a better life on Earth."

"Shall we continue on our tour?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied for the both of us.

"Follow me then, I'll show you two to your new office."

He escorted us down the left wing. We passed by a hallway filled with metal doors, each one with a different title of study and a surname. Lacroix explained that this was practically the scientific study wing. Where all the laboratories for various studies from the environment to space to robotics took place. Where we will continue to study human behavior to its fullest, I suddenly had the urge to crack open my old college textbooks just to keep tabs on what's been covered.

"Ah, here we are."

It was a large metal door, with a glass window with dark red text on it.

 **Human Behavioral Studies**

 **Purvis**

 **Hamilton**

Lacroix fidgeted with his keyring until he found the key that opened up the door. Before he opened the door he took a key off the ring and handed it to me. "Here's your own key madam. I can have another made for your partner if you'd like…"

"Yes, I would like that…" Alex commented cheekily, as she tried not to glare at me for all the times I've locked her out of my apartment and office. For good reason of course.

Lacroix chuckled. "Well here you are, you're very own department of study. You're free to do whatever you wish…within reason of course, can't have you tearing down the wall and into the robotics lab."

It was larger than what it seemed like on the outside. I turned on the light and the feeling of open space hit us again. There was a round table in the middle of the room with a few office chairs surrounding it. Above the table was a wide and large projection screen, to the right was a row of computers all showing signs of working just snoozing at the moment. To the left was a pin board that was surprisingly already filled with papers with colorful lettering on them and pictures.

Alex ran over to investigate immediately, and then a wide smile came on her face. "No way…"

"What is it?" I walked over to her and was overwhelmed. "Whoa…"

"Oh yes, I informed the rest of the Overwatch operatives about your arrival, and well…let's just say they wanted to give you the warmest welcome…" Lacroix smiled fondly at the pin board.

 _ **"Welcome to Overwatch!"**_ wrote someone named Torbjorn.

 _ **"The world can always use more heroes, like you two! Welcome fellow heroes!"**_ wrote a certain Lena "Tracer" Oxton.

 _ **"We're glad you could join the team, my friends!"**_ signed off by someone named Reinhardt.

 _ **"We can't wait to work with you!**_ " wrote someone named Angela.

 _ **"We've heard so much about your achievements. We can't wait to meet you two."**_ An Ana Amari wrote.

 ** _"Welcome to Overwatch, mes amis. Bonne chance!"_** a cursively written note by an Amelie Lacroix read.

 _ **"Glad to have you two here, it'll be nice seeing you again, Alexia!"**_ written by the one and only Winston.

 ** _"Congratulations, Purvis and Hamilton, welcome to Overwatch!"_** written by none other than the Commander himself.

Alex couldn't help but nudge me jokingly when I picked up Jack's welcome note. I just stuck Winston's note on her forehead.

"How do you like your new office?" Lacroix inquired.

Alex quickly jerked the sticky note off of her head, while I just chuckled. We turned back around and walked back over to him.

"We love it, Mr. Lacroix, and please send the others are regards to the lovely welcome notes. We really appreciate them!" I commented.

"Of course, but you'll meet them soon enough and you can do so personally. I am positive that they would prefer that anyway." He insisted.

"I will give you two a chance to move in and get situated. I have already requested your items to be transported from your hotel to here. It should be here any minute. At around…hmm…let's say…6 o'clock. I would like for you two to head upstairs and straight ahead is a conference room where you two will be properly introduced and initiated. See you two there, and again. Welcome to Overwatch."


	4. Chapter 4: Belittlement

**Chapter 4: Belittlement**

When our items finally arrived, we began setting up our laptops and other equipment that we brought. We started booting the computers and changing their settings and getting them up to date. Exporting files, updating the systems, checking to make sure all our new equipment was working. I was dying to try out the projector, so many of our old professors would probably kill to have one like it.

"How're you doing over there, Alex?" I asked, setting up my computer on the round table just ahead of the projector.

"Pretty good, all the systems are up and running smoothly. All of our files were exported successfully into each unit. Each computer now withholds the same amount of info as the others, and are already up and successfully running our own original database." She informed me.

I turned to see our database up and running smoothly as ever. We were able to catch so many crooks with it. It was based on the same old system the FBI used but better and faster, it was able to narrow down our searches and it kept great memory of our past searches so it wasn't a burden to check back all the way in the archives of an old dinosaur desktop that would freeze after only 25,000 names or so.

"That's amazing!"

"I can't believe we're still doing this. That this is happening. And we aren't even officially joined technically."

"I know, it's a lot to take in…"

"A lot is an understatement. Try a shit ton to take in…have you gotten the projector working yet?"

"Just about, my mind is reeling over this new tech. So advanced and cooperative." I commented.

"Don't jinx it, we just met it, I'm sure within a year or two we'll manage a love-hate relationship with it as we always do." Alex took a seat next to me at the round table.

Before I knew it I felt the bright light from the projection screen on my back and saw it light up the table.

"Holy shit…wait a minute…is that?"

"Yes."

"No way, you have Mr. B's presentation notes? How? Why? Seriously, why…that's kinda sad sister…"

"What better thing to project from our new projector than the first lesson we ever learned as we began our college life together? And well the year we graduated, he retired and left his lessons to me." I explained.

Alex pushed back a curly strand of her red hair out of her eyes. "Please tell me you're not gonna actually…you know teach…"

"Well, that's what I thought I was going to do, for the longest time. Until you and I found out about the BAU." I mentioned.

We both were silent for a moment as we took a glance in our new surroundings that now had a little bit of our touch to it. As quick as it was to get most of our equipment situated, it was going to take a while before it truly felt like home. Then I glanced back at the pin board of welcome notes, maybe it wouldn't take too long.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Oh shit," Alex squeaked in surprise. "Is it time already?"

I looked up at the electric clock. "No, we've still got an hour and thirty minutes…and he told us to head up there."

"Well, he didn't mention someone coming over either…" Alex walked over to answer the door. She looked back at me and noticed the reluctant look on my face. "Well, I'm not gonna be rude, Jo. Besides, this is more their building than ours, yet."

I gulped as she opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hello Commander Morrison."

"Hello there, you must be Ms. Hamilton. This is Gabriel Reyes, Chief Commander of our co-op organization: Blackwatch. We just stopped by to see if you two needed any help."

"Oh, that's real sweet of you two, but I think we got it covered. We were just setting up our equipment now. Would you like to come in and take a look?" I saw her open the door wider, enough for me to see the two men in front of her.

"Oh no, we don't mean to intrude…if you don't need our help..."

"You're not intruding at all Ha-I mean Commander Morrison."

I tried my best to hide my attempt at hiding my chuckling fit behind my laptop screen as I searched through our teacher Mr. Becker's notes for an interesting lesson.

"If you two aren't too busy, feel free…" She stepped aside allowing them room to enter.

Jack looked over to Gabriel, who shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"We'll just have a quick look around and we'll be out of your hair." Jack insisted as they walked in.

Just in time to, for I just stopped on a presentation in facial expressions. Different emotions, over a wide span of races, ethnicities, and ages. Definitely, one of my favorite lessons if I do say so myself.

The two men didn't say anything when they first walked in. Then again, they didn't need to, their emotions said it all. Jack seemed interested, maybe impressed by all the progress we've made in such short time. He glanced around, blue eyes brighten in mild bewilderment. Gabriel, on the other hand, was a borderline not giving a fuck. Dark brown eyes lazily glanced around in a mock attempt of caring.

"Well, I see you two have made yourselves at home here…" Jack commented as he looked back towards me.

"Ms. Purvis, nice to see you again." He greeted me with a smile, walking over to me and offering his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Commander Morrison." I returned the smile and the hand. "So was this what you and Mr. Lacroix were discussing with our boss when I wasn't there?"

He chuckled slightly. "Partially, yes. We made frequent visits to your base for professional assistance on some terrorist activity. During one of our meetings, Lacroix figured why not start our own BAU. So, after months of surveillance and deliberation, here you two are."

"Really? That's it?" Reyes questioned. "What could these two possibly tell us that we didn't already know before? Terrorists are terrorists…people that live off of fear, control, and anarchy."

"While it's easy to assume all terrorists are the same, Mr. Reyes. Many are more complex than that. And we are here to advance our studies in human behavior. To help Overwatch catch not just terrorist but any other sort of threat. To help create a better emotional understanding between human and Omnics. And that's just the beginning." I explained defiantly.

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me," Reyes snarled. "What good will that do for us on the battlefield? When we're out fighting the enemy and you two are just here, researching to why they might just be having a bad day?"

"Reyes?! That's no way to-" Jack interjected.

"No, it's quite all right, Commander Morrison. Believe it or not, we get a lot of cynical people like Mr. Reyes all the time." Alex interrupted him. It was true, many people believe what we do is redundant and a useless waste of time and money.

"We'll have you know, Mr. Reyes. What we do is very imperative to any case, for you see when you go in with a full understanding of who or what you're up against. You have the upper hand in battle, you know their weaknesses, their strengths, what drives them, and what kills them. And we've been out on the field, we've taken down; serial killers, rapists, terrorists, and arsonists. I was the best sniper for my team back at the BAU and Ms. Hamilton is one sharp shooter herself."

"But we try to use those tactics as a final resort," Alex added. "We want to try and help more than anything, especially in certain sensitive cases."

I nodded in agreement. "We can defend ourselves out in the field, granted it isn't going to be the same here, but Ms. Hamilton and I are more than willing to train with you, to better our tactics."

"How do we know if you two are accurate though? I've heard how you profilers work, just give out a vague somewhat specific description of a culprit and then what? It's just a giant guessing game!" Reyes argued.

I looked over to Alex who smirked and gave me an affirmative nod. She stood up from her seat and began walking over to me.

"I'm so sorry, ladies. Reyes has a tendency to speak his mind, inconsiderately…" Jack said, in a mixed combination of annoyed and frantic.

"Huh, something we have in common. Although I'd like to think I'm more considerate and amusing when I do it…" Alex smirked.

Reyes' eyes widened for a second, only for his brows to furrow and scrunch back together in an annoyed manner.

"If you have the time, Mr. Reyes, would you like to play our so called-guessing game?" I challenged.

Looking back on it, I probably shouldn't of, I wasn't being considerate of my first impressions on both Reyes or Morrison. Honestly, at the time I just didn't give a damn, at that time, I did want to leave one impression.

Don't underestimate us.

"Uh, um, that won't be necessary, Ms. Purvis. Really, we'll just be leaving." Jack was trying so hard to keep the peace. He was trying to be courteous and he wanted to try and rekindle whatever relationship he and Reyes had.

The tension between the two was obvious, especially with how easy Reyes brushed Jack off. Not giving two shits what he had to say.

"I appreciate your attempt to keep the peace, Mr. Morrison. But I think you and I both know that Mr. Reyes is rather incapable of keeping the peace. He much rather prefers leaving with the upper hand, don't you Mr. Reyes?"

Alex chimed in. "Indeed. Most men tend to go for smaller scale victories in arguments and low priority issues in compensation for losing a higher prioritized goal of theirs. Which is also why Mr. Reyes tends to disagree or intentionally thinks of an alternative opinion. Basically, if he doesn't get his way then there's no way."

Gabriel's expression hardened with every word Alex said. His brows couldn't have scrunched closer together, it almost looked like one giant black fuzzy caterpillar above his eyes. His small annoyed frown turned into a downright grimace. He tightened his crossed arms as if to block out what we were saying.

"You carry around a cold, harsh, don't give a damn about anything demeanor to try and make yourself distant from others. You used to be open, friendly, and actually gave a damn. But something happened that you didn't see fit. It made you turn your back on anyone you did give a shit about." I added.

For once, Gabriel's brows split apart and his eyes widened for a second again, but for a brief second. He slowly shook his head and snarled, failing to try and keep his cool, or his "don't give a damn about anything" attitude.

"All right," He snarled. "That's enough…"

"Is it? You sure it's not too vague for you?" Alex asked mockingly.

"I think that's enough, Alex. And for the record, there's no such thing as "profilers" it's just a term derived from the media to put a name to who we are based on what we do," I concluded. Alex walked back to the row of computers to occupy herself until they left.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Commander Morrison, I apologize for taking up so much of your time. And nice meeting you Mr. Reyes. Hope you two have a great day, and we'll hopefully see you two tonight at our orientation?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Purvis we will…" Jack stumbled to find words for a normal conversation closer and not a condescending verbal banter between his teammate and me.

Reyes seemed to loosen up a little, even a sly smirked appeared on his face for a millisecond. As he turned away from us and made his way to the door. Although, not without looking back at us he said, "we'll see you two there! Maybe you two could be useful for something…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Looney here! Thanks so much for the follows and favorite already! I really appreciate it! I just wanted to give a little disclaimer about this chapter. One, bare in mind this takes place a couple of years before shit starts hitting the fan, but how I plan to show Reyes start to sorta distance himself a bit.

What Joan and Alex said priorly is not exactly how I, personally, see him as a character. I see him as a character that was once good and had his heart in the right place, but he got overshadowed and was given the short stick so to speak. If anything, I see that he went through the same phase as Jack did when he became Soldier: 76. Except Reyes' was sooner, he had a different trigger, and his affiliation changed entirely. They both come to terms that no matter how much good that you do, you either don't get the recognition as you thought you deserved (Reyes) or that the public will turn their back on you despite what blood, sweat, and tears you may have put into it (Morrison). It's just that Morrison still remains good in terms of doing what he sees right, and in no expense of an innocent person. And Reyes...doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire.

Just a little disclaimer, since I was having a rather tough time trying to characterize Reyes, before he became Reaper. Since this story is all about the build-up to the disbandment of Overwatch and my take on several huge events. By no means will everything be 100% accurate, but I will try my best. I'm still learning the lore as I go. So I apologize if Reyes or Morrison seem out of character. This part was sorta on a whim, but I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story nonetheless. :D

~LooneyJRM


End file.
